A Potter in VFD
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The Potter parents die in a mysterious fire one night. But that isn't the strangest part of it all. The strangest part is that the girl Albus Severus Potter has started dating Sunny Baudelaire shows up afterwards to tell them something big. Something about not only their parents but Sunny and her siblings as well. Warning for mentions of character death.


**Hey everyone. This story is a Harry Potter/Series of Unfortunate Events crossover. This story was brought to you by Folklore: Folk Stories assignment, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Folklore: Folk Stories I wrote for Task 11 which was to write about someone finding out about a partner's secret. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the food prompt of Meatball sub. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Potter in VFD.**

A burning fire is what started this trip down the rabbit hole for the Potter children. The smoke of so strong that it stung their eyes even from their position a few feet away from the house. No one knew how the fire started but what everyone did know was that Ginny and Harry Potter did not make it out their house on that fateful night.

The story of the Potter children is much like the story of the Baudelaire children. The only difference is a few of the facts had changed in this story. The Baudelaires had been out for the day when their parents died. The Potters parents were killed at night and their children almost joined them.

"How do you think the fire started?" James Sirius Potter asked his siblings as they stood watching as the firefighters did everything in their power to put out the fire.

"I don't know, James," Albus whispered sadly.

The fire was beginning to draw a crowd of people and big crowds of people were usually very detrimental when one was going through a hard time. The whispers started as soon as the crowd began to grow bigger. Whispers of the Baudelaire fire and the fate of the Baudelaires.

"That won't happen to us," James told his siblings in a hopeful manner. He couldn't let his siblings know that these people were more than likely right about their parents. "We'll be alright."

"Albus," came a familiar voice from nearby. It was the voice of Sunny a girl he'd met one of the local parks in the area. She was standing beside a big yellow taxi motioning for him and his siblings to join her.

"Come on, guys," Albus told his siblings leading the way over to Sunny and the taxi.

Upon coming closer Albus could see that Sunny wasn't alone either. She was in the company of another girl, a year or so younger than herself, and two older people. A man and a woman. Albus stopped short upon seeing them not really trusting them.

"It's alright, Al," Sunny told him in a cheerful voice taking his hand. "These are my sibling. Klaus, Beatrice, and Violet."

Something in Albus's gut was telling him that Sunny wasn't lying to him about this fact. He hear an intake of breathe from someone behind him followed by a coughing fit.

"Come on," the woman, Violet, called out to the three Potter children. "Get in the taxi. We'll explain when we're on our way."

"Potters come back," came the voice of an older gentleman.

Not trusting this man at all Albus jumped into the back of the car followed by his sister and brother. The car zoomed away from the fire and the smoke and noise.

"How did you meet, Sunny?" asked Klaus.

"We met when Beatrice and I went to the park to look around a little bit," Sunny told her brother. "Albus is a very nice guy."

A blush color Albus's face hearing Sunny call him a nice guy. He looked out the window to keep anyone from seeing the color on his face. As they drove along Albus noticed that they were nearing the diner section of the village. He wondered why they were heading to the diner part of the village.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Violet asked. "I find it's helpful to some to hear a bit of bad news over food."

Albus doesn't know how to answer but is thankful when James says a resounding yes for all of them. The cab stops in the parking lot of a nice looking out of the way diner. The kind of diner that most people drive past in their haste to get some place. Blink and you could well miss it as you turn the corner.

Once they'd entered the diner and taken their seats a waitress walked over to them. She seemed used to seeing the small family of four in the company of strange children. A bright smile formed on the mouth of the young woman as pulled a pen and pad out of the blue apron attached to her red, white, and blue uniform.

"What can I get for you all?" the red haired woman asked looking at each of them in turn.

Sunny and her siblings all said that they'd order their usual as Albus flipped through the menu in front of him. The only thing that caught his eye was the meatball sub. So that's what he ended up ordering.

Once the food was order and the waitress was gone something very strange was said. Something that Albus Potter found that he couldn't really believe but must be true.

"Your parents died in a fire tonight," Violet told them. "But that's not the most important thing. They were members of a secret society called VFD."

"How do you know that?" asked James as he tried to comfort Lily.

"We're part of the same organization," Sunny told James.

Everything in Albus went ice cold as soon as he heard this. Their parents had just died because they were a part of this organization and now he came to find out that his girlfriend was a part of it too. This was to much for him to take in but also intriguing too. "When were you going to tell me about this?" he asked Sunny.

"I can explain everything," Sunny told him brushing some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"First things first though," Violet interrupted, "will you take up your parents mantle and join us?"

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Potter in VFD.**


End file.
